


Customs Of A Different Nation

by cutthroatfics



Series: World Building Wakanda: A Wakandan World Building series [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens declares himself "N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu" in front of the representatives of the 18 tribes of Wakanda and delivers to them the body of Klaw.He also asks T'Challa for the throne outside of Challenge Day.There's only one other way to get the throne.





	Customs Of A Different Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd but I revised it.
> 
> This is a work of fiction for fun and not for profit as such do not replicate this work without my permission.
> 
> Remixes on this prompt and fic are welcome as well as translations just link back to the original work and ask first, please. I would also like it if you asked before posting links to this fic on tumblr for fic recs and the like.
> 
> Please enjoy.

T'Challa's seat on the throne is precarious. It is his second meeting as king and already the potential for civil war was brought before him. W'Kabi ushered Erik in himself when T'Challa gave the signal. His gaze heavy with accusation and contempt. _Look_ , it said, _an outsider has succeeded where you failed_.

 

T'Challa breathed deeply, a breath in and a breath out, and he steeled himself as he gazed on W'Kabi advancing with Erik. Erik's hands were tied but he swaggered into the meeting chamber. _His cousin_ , T'Challa thought in disbelief.

 

It was obvious he was a foreigner even from his gait. He was posturing. The need to make himself larger, to take up more space that was afforded to him was not the wakandan way. The meeting chamber of the Taifa Ngao was a place of respect. The head of each tribe, kings and queens in their own right, and T'Challa, the king of them all, were to be respected. Every inch of space in that room belonged to the respect they were afforded.

 

It was offensive to take more than you were owed.

 

“What do you want.” T'Challa addressed Erik from the throne and his voice was more weary than it had ever been. He had seen some measure of the destruction Erik could unleash in Busan and he would be foolish not to be weary of him. T'Challa looked to W'Kabi and he found his friend's face immobile in indifference.

 

Erik stepped forward and looked around the chamber. T'Challa looked around as well. The council watched only with mild curiosity. It was clear Erik wanted an audience for his declarations. T'Challa watched him as he puffed up his chest and a chill lanced down his spine.

 

“I want the throne.” Erik replied and the Taifa Ngao began to speak hotly to themselves. T'Challa sat back and sighed as the chieftains of the council spoke. There were very few avenues to obtain the throne outside of the yearly challenges held at Warrior Falls. _There is only one way_ , T'Challa thought as he felt the walls of tradition closing around him.

 

“You the desire the throne?” The elder of the falcon tribe N'Gassi said as she picked herself up. She rose with help from an ornate vibranium walking stick. Her hands covered in rings denoting her wealth and status. She looked to T'Challa, “And he has killed your enemy and brought him to you?”

 

T'Challa asked the delegation what he already knew, “Klaw is dead?”

 

W'Kabi nods. His eyes bore holes into T'Challa's. _You gave your word,_ They said, _You said you'd bring him back alive._

 

 _I tried_ , T'Challa wants to say, _the one to blame stands in front of you._ But what good would that do? He had given his word and he failed to bring back Klaw. It was Erik who helped him escape. Erik was to blame for T'Challa not bringing him back but he feared it made no difference to W'Kabi.

 

“Then it is clear what must be done.” N'Gassi said and the members of the Taifa Ngao nodded in understanding.

 

“No.” T'Challa heard his mother shout. He stood with her when she jumped to her feet. She glanced at him with a panicked eye before steeling herself. “We will not entertain this. T'Challa dismiss this charlatan.” _She knows what I must do_ , T'Challa thought, _She is trying to protect me._

 

“Ask me who I am.” Erik demands of her and T'Challa can stand no more. Ramonda is the Queen. She is his mother. T'Challa stalks across the space between himself and Erik and the Dora Milaje descended to meet him around him. Erik widened his eyes in false worry and mockingly tilted his head back as Tchalla looked him in the eye. _All this_ , they said as Erik smirked, _for little old me?_ He knew T'Challa would not take him down with his arms tied and T'Challa could feel the burning gaze of the council on his back. Erik could have seen them to if he bothered to look but he didn't. He had eyes only for T'Challa.

 

“Ask me.” Erik whispered to T'Challa his lips and tongue caressing his words.

 

“No,” T'Challa said pointing to him in accusation. _What did it matter now?_ Erik had no idea what he was asking for and what he was forcing T'Challa to do. _Did he know what action his words were putting into motion?_ T'Challa's hand curled into a fist and Erik tilted his head down and smiled.

 

T'Challa turned to the side and looked to the Taifa Ngao. He was letting his anger was get the better of him. He needed to calm down. He was the King of Wakanda and one of it's people came to him with a request. He had to listen. It was his duty but the less the council knew the more room he had to work with.

 

He had ignored their advice about pursuing Klaw and it had brought a larger problem to their borders. He could not afford to be seen as impulsive. He was a newly crowned king and he could not sow dissent in his subjects. T'Challa looked into W'Kabi's stony face. _Any more dissent_ , T'Challa corrected himself.

 

“He is Erik Stevens,” Shuri snapped and for a moment T'Challa curses his sister's quick mind. She had jumped to the wrong conclusion, T'Challa didn't want to acknowledge Erik's behavior nor did he want to give him a chance to reveal the truth. It would only lead them where they did not want but the moment passed as she came from behind the throne as she glared at Erik over her brother's shoulder. She was doing it in his defense and T'Challa could not begrudge her that.

 

She cocked her head to the side as she measured Erik against the man T'Challa was. “An american,” She sneered as she clarified. “Navy seal and MIT Graduate-”

 

“Ask me who I am!” Erik interrupted and his theatrics had finally ignited the ire of the council.

 

“Who are you?” D'Kar of the River Tribe demand tired of Erik's charade.

 

“I am N'Jadaka,” Erik shouted. His xhosa accented with the dialect of the sacred Panther tribe. “Son of N'Jobu.”

 

“No.” Shuri said as reared back in disbelief and T'Challa stepped in front of her. T'Challa bared his teeth in his frustration. The vibranium ring around Erik's neck swung in front of T'Challa and he removed it and it's gold chain from around N'Jadaka's neck. _He would do what must be done_. T'Challa looked up as he slid the ring onto his finger and his mother gasped behind him and the sound echoed around the now silent antechamber.

 

Erik looked around T'Challa and smiled with thinly veiled malice, “Hey auntie.”

 

“He is the son of prince N'Jobu?” The elder of the mining tribe, T'Shara, asked. “He wears the ring of Azzuri the Wise.”

 

“Yes.” T'Challa conceded. “I found out only hours ago.”

 

“Then the answer is clear.” N'Gassi said. “N'Jadaka desires the throne,” Erik smiled as T'Challa shot him a dark look. T'Challa turned and sat back down on the throne while Shuri continued to glare at Erik. T'Chaka had insured that his son was versed in every aspect of wakandan law and he knew what the verdict would be before it was even spoken. “And he has slain an enemy of Wakanda and your adversary.” T'Challa nodded as he steeled himself in resolve.

 

N'Gassi turned her gaze to him, “Then you know what must be done, my King.”

 

“I accept your proposal, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said and Erik's eye's narrowed in confusion at his confidence. _Good_ , T'Challa thinks as he feels a surge of vindictive pleasure, _Look at what you have done._ “As soon as the ceremony can be prepared you and I will be wed.”

 

“T'Challa, no.” His mother begs as she reached for his hand but the council, and T'Challa, were resolute.

 

“It is the only way.”T'Challa shakes his head as he conceded his helplessness. He grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes.

 

“The law is the law.” He said and she nodded composing herself. It was the most she could do for son. As long as he was the living monarch she had no more power than any other tribeswoman on the Taifa Ngao. No one saw a problem with the law and even she understood but she still gave him the chance to dismiss the pronouncement.

 

 _He would not_ , she thought as N'Gassi patted her shoulder.

 

“Hell nah.” Erik said as he took in the faces of the elders as their faces slipped into annoyance.“Y'all jus gon' go for this shit, huh?”

 

“Do you wish to reject your bid for the throne?” T'Shara asked with an unamused twist to her lips.

 

“No I want to fight for it.” Erik said straightening up.

 

“Then you should have come for the challenge.” N'Gassi said and he frowned. She didn't even spare him time to reply as she continued. “It is held the same time every year, if you wished to challenge for the throne then you should have come to the challenges, N'Jadaka.”

 

“I was a lil busy for all that.” Erik said as narrowed his eyes.

 

“Then you were too busy to challenge for the throne.” N'Gassi replied narrowing her own eyes. “This is the only way you can have it now.”

 

“I ain't know all that,” Erik said and T'Challa hummed. Erik bared his teeth at him before looking around the antechamber. He found no sympathy from the Taifa Ngao, W'Kabi nor Shuri who now was looking at him with further disdain. “And ain't this a lil progressive for Africa? Yall know we dudes right?” He finished with a laugh as his confidence cracked.

 

“This is Wakanda.” D'Kar said as he stood in outrage.

 

“We are the most progressive country in the world. A warrior stands at the monarch's side, regardless of gender-” T'Shara started but Erik was quick to interrupt.

 

“Yeah but,” Erik stammered but N'Gassi had enough of him.

 

“Be silent.” N'Gassi said as she slammed her cane on the ground, stood and stalked closer to him. He hunched his shoulders at her tone every inch the child he was acting. “I have been on the council since the reign of Azzuri the Wise, my wife and queen.” Erik's eyes widened. “The very same Azzuri whose ring you wear around your neck, boy.” _Was this his grandma_ , he thought, _oh shit._

 

N'Gassi stood in his face and looked him up and down. “You want to live in Wakanda, you ask for our King's hand in marriage and bring him homage only to turn your nose and scoff at our traditions?” N'Gassi said with fire in her eyes.

 

“King T'Challa,” N'Gassi said as she looked back to T'Challa and nodded for his grandmother to speak. “Marry him or behead him for treason. That is what I advise.” And the other council members nodded in agreement.

 

“Okoye.” T'Challa called and she stepped forth from behind him.

 

“Yes, my King.” She said and her spear was already in hand as she awaited his command.

 

“Show Erik to the consort rooms,” T'Challa said as he removed Erik's ring and gave it to her. She took the ring from him but raised an eyebrow. He smiled at his best friend to ease her questions for now.

 

“Keep him there. I will join him shortly.” He continued and the Taifa Ngao returned to their seats to discuss the next matter of state. “And use your discretion in guarding him.” T'Challa said as he looked to Erik as he closed off his face and surrounded himself with his usual bravado.

 

“Do not underestimate him, Okoye.” T'Challa reminded her and the interrogation in Busan was fresh on both their minds. She tightened the grip on her spear at the reminder of their folly. “His culture and training are different from our own.”T'Challa spoke louder for the whole of the hall to hear and Erik stood taller and wider. “He may resort to measures we would not consider.”

 

“You aint got nothing to worry about,” Erik said with a jerk of his chin in T'Challa's direction.“I ain't going nowhere.”

 

T'Challa spared him a considering look, “I will be with you shortly, N'Jadaka.”

 

“See ya, bae.” Erik said darkly with a smirk and the Dora Milaje lead him away at Okoye's signal.

 

“That one will be trouble.” D'Kar said as the doors closed on Erik and the Dora Milaje Okoye chose to accompany her.

 

“Yes,” T'Challa acknowledged as he closed his eyes with a small prayer to Bast. He opened them to the sympathetic gazes of the Taifa Ngao. “But it is better to keep him close where I can watch him rather than banishment.”

 

“Who knows what could happen if he were to leave with such knowledge.” T'Shara agreed.

 

“What was N'Jobu thinking when he raised that boy?” N'Gassi said to herself but T'Challa addressed her concerns.

 

“My uncle died when N'Jadaka was still a child.” T'Challa said hollowly. “My father killed my uncle and left the child.”

 

“No.” N'Gassi said as she collapsed into her seat. Shuri rushed to her side but the weight of one of her sons killing the other was too much for her.

 

“How could he?” Ramonda said with her voice shrouded in rage.

 

“Mama,” T'Challa said as he tried to sooth her but she couldn't hear it.

 

“No, T'Challa. That,” She finally said and she grasped for a word to describe the man Erik was. “Boy, is a monster of T'Chaka's making.”

 

“What was he thinking?” T'Shara said as she too went to comfort N'Gassi. She shook her head and looked back to the council. “Every Wakandan child is a child of Wakanda.” She recited the old wakandan proverb.

 

“He should have been raised in this palace,” Ramonda said gesturing out of the wide windows to Birnin Zana and Wakanda beyond it. “In this country. With his people.”

 

“He is filled with rage.” D'Kar said folding his hands in front of himself as he relaxed in his seat. “You can see it in his eyes.”

 

“What have they done to him?” N'Gassi asked brokenly and T'Challa couldn't be sure if she was talking about the outside world or her sons.

 

T'Challa walked over to his grandmother, T'Shara and Shuri and he placed his hand on her shoulder kissed her forehead. She smiled through her tears, _I am easy to them_ , she would always say, _You get that from me._ “I can not change the past and I will not spend my reign merely righting my father's wrongs.” He looked at her as he spoke to the council and N'Gassi nodded and grabbed his hand where it rested on her shoulder. “I will marry N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said as he looked back to the rest of the council. “That is our way.”

 

The Taifa Ngao nodded in agreement and their aids took notes. D'Kar nodded and leaned forward as he spoke, “And your heir, my King?”

 

T'Challa pursed his lips but wasted no time to think of a solution. He had already had one planned the moment he took up the mantles of King and Black Panther.“Until our relationship is built on firmer ground,” T'Challa spared a moment to ask Bast for strength. “Shuri shall be my heir.”

 

“What?” Their mother asked in shock and a smile slowly stretched across Shuri as she realized what T'Challa was saying. _She would be queen_ , she thought.

 

“Me, brother?” Shuri said pointing herself.

 

“Really?” T'Challa nodded with a smile and she let out a joyful laugh and clapped her hands.

 

“She has learned all of the lessons my father taught me and she is already the head of our technological advances.” T'Challa said as she turned to address the council. He saw some them nodding along with his observations and it gave him a surge of confidence. “She is more than capable of handling the throne.” T'Challa looked a few of the council members in the eye, “Should I not be able Shuri will lead Wakanda into the future.”

 

“The princess is more than qualified.” T'Shara said giving her a rare pleased smile.

 

“And she has expressed interest in the mantle of the Black Panther.” D'Kar said reminding the council of Shuri's actions during the Challenge ceremony. All of Wakanda knew Shuri would have jumped at the chance to be challenger had T'Challa not been the candidate for king.

 

“She is a fine choice, my King.” N'Gassi said smiling at Shuri before addressing the council. “She should begin training immediately.”

 

“More school.” Shuri groaned with a flustered smile. She bowed at the waist to T'Challa. “Thank you for the honor, my King.”

 

“Crown-Princess Shuri of the Panther tribe,” T'Challa said and the Dora Milaje in the halls clanged their spears on the ground. Shuri looked around her with new appreciation, _That was a queen's salute_ , She thought. “The honor is mine.” T'Challa said with a smile.

 

|

 

 _The Consort suites,_ Erik thought to himself. His father's notes hadn't covered many customs in Wakanda. He was born there and knew them. N'Jobu had left a journal of frustrations with T'Chaka and his people and less of a etiquette manual. _Wish he would have wrote about fucking marriage by bringing the corpse of a international criminal_ , Erik thought darkly. _That shit is very fucking relevant to my life,_ he thought.

 

“Ey Aneka,” Erik said pointing to a sleek black metal machine in the expansive apartments he had been confined to. It was glowing a bright blue between the seamless silver metal it was made of. “What's that?”

 

“That is a toaster, Prince N'Jadaka.” Ayo said with a quirk of her lips and he looked back to the machine with suspicion.

 

“That's a toaster?” He asked. “That shit look like a Transformer.”

 

“No, they toast bread.” Aneka said. “Do they not have those in America?”

 

“Yeah we got-” Erik started as he looked at her like she grew another head. “What you mean 'They got toasters in-'” Erik could hear the laughter in her voice despite her not laughing. “Oh, you trying to roast me?”

 

“Roast?” Ayo said confused herself but Erik wasn't buying it this time. “There is no fire here?”

 

“You don't know what 'roasting is?” Erik smirked as he found an opening to leverage. “Oh, man.”

 

“Ayo,” T'Challa said as he walked towards them. “Aneka.”

 

Erik's eyes widened as T'Challa stopped inches from him. _I ain't even hear him,_ Erik thought as he forcibly relaxed himself.

 

“Do you like your quarters, N'Jadaka?” T'Challa asked looking over his combat uniform.

 

“Ey man, you can call me Erik.” Erik said instead of answering his question. There was no way he was telling him this was the most beautiful room he'd ever seen.

 

“I can not.” T'Challa said solemnly and Erik frowned as he explained himself. “You have declared yourself before the representatives of all 18 tribes of Wakanda as Prince N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu.” T'Challa reminded him of his actions. “It is disrespectful to refer to you as anything but that name now.”

 

“Since when?” Erik said narrowing his eyes. _Was this another one of those crazy ass African Star Trek rules_ , Erik thought as he looked at T'Challa.

 

“The inception of the nation of Wakanda.” T'Challa said unimpressed. “It would do you some good to learn of our traditions. As my fiance you can not afford-” T'Challa said as he tried to paint a picture of what their new lives together would entail but Erik wasn't going to listen to that.

 

“Man y'all still on that shit?” Erik said with a chuckle that was more nerves than bravado. “I thought I was just waiting until the next challenge.” Erik lied as he grasped at straws.

 

“No.” T'Challa said shaking his head at the obvious lie.

 

“It was quite clear.” He reminded him.

 

“You defeated an enemy of Wakanda and our family and presented him to me,” T'Challa said and Erik nodded along at the point. “You then asked for my hand in marriage.”

 

“See that?” Erik said motioning at T'Challa and then between them.

 

“I ain't do that.” Erik said shaking his head and his dreads fell in his eyes.

 

“You did not ask me for the throne?” T'Challa asked and Erik couldn't be sure if he was asking a rhetorical question or not.

 

“Yeah I did.” Erik conceded the point.

 

“Then you asked to marry me.” T'Challa finished as if the logic was common sense and not completely Wakandan.

 

“No I didn't.” Erik repeated and for a moment T'Challa wished he wasn't king so he could groan for the rest of his life.

 

“What-” T'Challa said before he rubbed his temples. “We are a race of warriors. Do you understand this?” Erik nodded. “Man and woman and every other gender, children regardless of age are trained in at least basic combat.” T'Challa elucidated and Erik soaked in the knowledge. “Our entire way of life is based on social and technological advancement and the protection of Wakanda. You defeated one of my enemies, delivered him to me and asked for a throne I was sitting on outside of the yearly challenges.”

 

“Do you understand?” T'Challa asked again as he looked at Erik. “You asked not to challenge me but to rule by my side. You ceremonially showed all of Wakanda that my enemies are your enemies and that the enemies of Wakanda are your enemies.” T'Challa stressed to Erik.“And that nothing will stop you from hunting them down for me.”

 

“I am Wakanda to those tribes and the world,” T'Challa clarified. “And you have done all of this.”

 

Erik shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he tried to shake the knowledge T'Challa just imparted onto him. “But I ain't mean all of that.”

 

“It does not matter what you meant. You did it.” T'Challa said and Erik could feel how heavy and final they were. _Fuck,_ Erik thought.

 

“Why you ain't say nothing?” Erik asked dazed.

 

“I tried to stop you.” T'Challa reminded him and Erik hates him in that moment because he _had_. “You would not listen.”

 

T'Challa looked Erik in the eye, “Why have you come here N'Jadaka?”

 

“Why you asking?” Erik shot back as he tensed for a fight.“I ain't welcome here?”

 

“Nothing like that,” T'Challa said sparing him a glance. T'Challa choose to be comforting and if they familiar he would have reached out and touched Erik but he pressed on in the distance between tem. “We will be married and I would like to know more about you.”

 

Erik nodded and tilted his chin up as he widened his shoulders. “I came here to take the throne and to use your tech to help our brothers and sisters around the world.” Erik said with a polish T'Challa often heard during his own speeches.

 

T'Challa nodded as he looked at Erik. “You came here to use us.”

 

“I ain't mean it like that.” Erik said with a shake of his head.

 

“I think you did.” T'Challa hummed and Erik's stomach was filled with nerves and anger but T'Challa didn't seem anger. _He for it,_ Erik thought, _I can use this_. “I have similar concerns but I'm afraid our methods differ.”

 

“Whatchu mean?” Erik demanded in his confusion.

 

“Wakanda is in a position to aid the world and is strong enough to resist the outside world.” T'Challa said looking off to the side of them in consideration. He took a moment and Erik got the feeling that whatever he was going to say he had the power to say it before. “I believe we should help.”

 

Erik nodded with a smile, “Okay, so let's load up one of them space ships and-”

 

“Not that way.” T'Challa cut him off and Erik scowled. “The War Dogs are able to take positions in governments all around the world, With them in place and enacting legislation with our interests into action we can mobilize the people to bring about their own change.”

 

“Fuck all that.” Erik scoffed. He was American, he knew what good voting did. “We should just kill everyone who doesn't agree.”

 

“You're _very_ American.” T'Challa said rolling his eyes. “If we change the people's minds and give them the tools to change the world then the change will be permanent.” Erik frowned and opened his mouth but T'Challa pressed on.

 

“What happens N'Jadaka if you lead your revolution and you die?” T'Challa asks and Erik is filled with rage. He'd gladly die for what he believed in. He had already killed for it.

 

“Will the next king of Wakanda hold your ideals? Would the people of these other nations agree with you or resist?” T'Challa asks and it throws Erik, because where is T'Challa going? He's king. But then Erik remembers the Challenge Day ceremony at Warrior Falls. Someone new could be king next year.

 

“Would you have us replace Western imperialism with Wakanda imperialism?” T'Challa asked shaking his head at the idea and Erik's hands curl into fists. Anything would be better than what's already happened. _What's happening_ , Erik thinks, _What does fuck does he know?_ “Their world has shaped you in ways you can not even see.”

 

“And what about you? I think hiding has shaped you.” Erik shot back as he curled his lip back and and looked T'Challa up and down. “You ain't even kill that white boy that killed yo pops.” Erik said echoing M'Baku and for a brief moment T'Challa wanted to strike him.

 

“I was going to.” T'Challa finally admits because he thinks now Erik will understand his point. “I was ready to kill him without question but that was what he wanted. In death he would be dead. He would not deal with the pain he caused. He would not suffer,” T'Challa said as he narrows his eyes and the poison of hatred slips into his veins. “Atone for what he did for my father. He was about to kill himself and I stopped him. He would face justice for my father and all the other people who died because of him.”

 

“And if he wouldn't I would have got him to where he would,” Erik licked his lips at the hatred in T'Challa's voice. _Maybe he ain't as much of a lil bitch as I thought,_ Erik thought.

 

“Vengeance consumed him to a point where he tried to frame a prisoner of war and I almost killed that man because I let my rage blind me.” T'Challa said looking back into Erik's eyes hoping to see understanding.

 

“I would've just killed him.” Erik said and T'Challa smiled ruefully.

 

“I being to see that.” T'Challa said dryly.

 

“Hmm,” Erik said as he looked around the luxury of his place in the palace. _The consort rooms_ , he reminded himself and he slowly spread his legs and watched as T'Challa's eyes drifted downward for a second before catching his gaze. Erik smirked and T'Challa sat higher in his seat falling back on his teachings as a prince in his flustered state. “So you wanna fuck?”

 

“What?” T'Challa asked him in surprise.

 

“We're going to be married and all,” Erik said a he looked at T'Challa with a smirk. “I don't know about you but I like to fuck.” T'Challa frowned, _He is baiting me._

 

“You're crass but I suppose we must discuss such things.” T'Challa said trying to adopt an unaffected air.

 

“So you gonna fuck me, huh?” Erik said darting his tongue against his lips. “Big strong king and all that shit.”

 

“If it's what you desire, I can make love to you.” T'Challa said neutrally.

 

“Don't give me that shit.” Erik snorted. “I'm a fucking catch and you ain't finna act like a martyr if you wanna fuck me.” Erik said catching his eyes in a stare that grew in passion the longer they shared it.

 

“Yes, you are.” T'Challa said looking over his body. “And I would not mind sharing your company and getting to know one another.”

 

“It's okay,” Erik said smirking. “You can say you wanna fuck me. I ain't gonna spank you.”

 

T'Challa rolled his eyes, “I do not wish to say it.”

 

“I must retire for the evening,” T'Challa said as he stood up. “This is your new home, until our marriage ceremony.”

 

“You ain't gonna sleep here?” Erik said leaning forward.

 

“I thought I would let you get acquainted with your surroundings before I joined you.” T'Challa said. “Although if you are scared I can have Ayo and Aneka stay here with-”

 

“I ain't scared of nothing.” Erik said as he stood up. “You can go.”

 

T'Challa looks at him for a moment and Erik catches his hand twitching as if he wanted to reach out to Erik but he didn't. “Good night, my beloved.” T'Challa said as he gave Erik one last glance and left him in his rooms.

 

“'Beloved.'” Erik said to himself. “I'm going to marry the king.”

 

“Yes,” Ayo said as she and Aneka came back into the room. “I believe so, my prince.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos and bookmark if you liked this and be patient for the next chapter it's coming.
> 
> If you bookmark please leave a note in it, I love to read them to see what you guys enjoyed!


End file.
